Most vehicles, such as automobiles, contain communication networks to facilitate electrical communication between various vehicle systems. For instance, communication networks allow electronic control modules, devices, vehicle actuators, or similar devices on the communication network to communicate with one another within a vehicle without a host computer. In addition, multiple independent vehicle subsystems such as transmission, airbags, antilock brakes, cruise control, power steering, power windows, or power locks may also be in communication with one another over a common communication network. As more and more vehicle subsystems are interconnected over communication networks, the reliability and security of these communication networks becomes essential.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for monitoring and detecting intrusions on vehicle communication networks. Other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.